Hanabi Hyuga
Hanabi Hyuga is one of the two free members of the Hyuga Clan. She is a Lost Hunter, and she is searching for the whereabouts of the Hyuga Clan while taking care of her younger sister, Haruka Hyuga. She is currently on Greed Island searching for clues to find her family. Appearance Hanabi has red hair and purple eyes. She is fairly short and often wears a small and friendly smile on her face. She wears a variety of outfits, most of them are light colors with flowy shirts and skirts. She is one of the most fashion-conscious characters in the series. Personality Hanabi is a very thoughtful and smart person. She is straightforward and friendly, and she loves to help other people unless it harms herself or her friends greatly. Although she seems relaxed and laid-back, Hanabi is very driven and calculative. Her goal is to uncover the mystery of her missing family. Hanabi is naturally curious and will go to extra lengths to find out what she wants to know. She is not very loyal, but she is a social creature that would rather be with people than be alone. She has loose morals and doesn't pay that much attention to rules or honor. She is very compassionate and rarely gets angry at people. This often irritates the people around her because they believe she is being lenient and disregards her own honor when she forgives people for being the way they are. Background Hanabi is a member of the Hyuga Clan, but she has no idea of the family's history or what happened to them. When she was two years old, she was taught Nen and mastered the basics principles at three years old. She continued to practice Nen in private, and the village never let her go outside of their village. When she became seven in 2009, she woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar house with her baby sister Haruka Hyuga. She had no idea what happened to her or her family. When she searched it up online, she learned that the entire clan disappeared overnight. A piece of paper with a map and a note was left behind. The note warned her never to reveal her identity as a Hyuga and asked her to rescue the Hyuga Clan. The map was blank, and Hanabi assumed she was supposed to fill it in herself. She then decided to become a Hunter to make it easier to find out what happened to her clan. Plot Hunter Exam Arc First Phase Hanabi is one of the few rookies who found their way to Zaban Tunnel. She is the fourth to arrive and leaves again to shop around town. When she returns, Tonpa offers her a drink and she accepts but doesn't drink it. In exchange, she gives him some chocolates she had collected when she was out shopping earlier, attracting Killua's attention. Satotz arrives to announce the beginning of the 287th Hunter Exam. When they began running, Killua asks Hanabi if she has any more chocolates, but before she can reply, Leorio interrupts their conversation by claiming that Killua is cheating for using the skateboard. Gon and Kurapika also briefly involve themselves into the conversation, leading Killua to ask all of them for their names. Meanwhile, Hanabi can feel herself getting out of breath. She asks Killua if he still wants her chocolates and that if he lends her his skateboard, she will give him the whole bag. He excitedly agrees, and they exchange items. However, Hanabi then speeds out of Killua's sight, much to his chagrin. When they reach the Milsy Wetlands, Killua angrily takes his skateboard back and the two bicker. Hanabi apologizes genuinely for taking his skateboard, so Killua brushes it off and returns to talk to Gon. Then, the two Man-faced apes attempt to trick the contestants but fail. Curious about Hisoka, Hanabi decides to approach him and talk to him as they run. However, she becomes uncomfortable with the conversation and returns to Killua and Gon. This interaction makes Hisoka interested in Hanabi because he can detect her strong Nen. Killua is upset that she would return to them, possibly attracting Hisoka's attention, but Gon happily accepts her company. However, Gon runs off to help Leorio, leaving Killua to run alone with Hanabi. They safely arrive at the Visca Forest Preserve. Second Phase As the two wait for the next phase to begin, Hanabi spots Hisoka carrying Leorio out of the forest. After, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon all find Leorio and gather. Hanabi and Killua go over to talk with them. Hanabi formally introduces herself to Kurapika. The rumbling sounds come from inside the building cause Killua to assume there is some kind of beast inside, but, when the doors open, it turns out to be Buhara's stomach. The examinees meet Gourmet Hunters and proctors Menchi and Buhara, who reveal the Second Phase entails cooking. Buhara requests a whole roast pig from each applicant, but the only one in the preserve is the world's most dangerous pig. Nonetheless, Killua and Gon's friends easily complete the task along with 66 other applicants. However, Menchi baffles the examinees when she requests they make sushi, as none of them knows what it is. Hanabi almost fails the trial, but passes the amended phase when Chairman Netero intervenes. The test is taken to Split Mountain where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. At the end of this stage, there are 42 applicants left, among whom is Hanabi. Waiting for the Exam The 42 remaining applicants board the Selection Committee's airship, where Netero announces the next phase of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M. the following day. Hisoka approaches Hanabi and asks her about how she learned Nen. She replies that she had been taught when she was younger and Hisoka continues to ask questions about her origin. Eventually, Hanabi no longer wants to answer and quickly escapes to somewhere else. As she returns down the corridor to her room, she spots Killua who had just finished killing two applicants. Sensing her presence, he turns around and Hanabi fears for her life. However, upon recognizing who it is, Killua's bloodlust disappears, and he casually greets her instead. She greets him back and asks him why he killed those two people. He replies that they were getting on his nerves and she argues that it isn't a reason to kill them. Killua asks if she's scared that he will kill her. She replies that it was reassuring that his bloodlust disappeared when he saw her and so she isn't that scared. She deduces that he is an assassin because of his technique and asks him why he would risk getting discovered to take the Hunter Exam. He replies by saying that it was because he was bored, but she doesn't believe him. She asks again, and he tells her the truth about being from the Zoldyck Family. She challenges his desire to be free of them and claims that he still is held captive by their beliefs. She says that he shouldn't be able to take life so easily, and that would be the first step to truly escaping from the Zoldyck Family. He angrily tells her to mind her own business and walks away but continues to think about what she said. Third Phase In the Trick Tower, Hanabi ends up in the same route with Hisoka. They are forced to face several Examiners and defeat them. However, Hisoka easily dispatches them every time, leaving nothing for Hanabi to do. When Hisoka faces off against the Examiner that he nearly killed in the previous Hunter Exam, the Examiner allows Hanabi to escape first, and she becomes the first to pass at 6 hours. When Hisoka enters, Hanabi notes that he is bleeding, which is a surprise knowing his ability. Hisoka admits that the battle left him a little worn out. Then, he continues to ask questions about Hanabi. Hanabi refuses to answer them, and Hisoka hints that he knows Hanabi's identity as a Hyuga. After looking at Hisoka, she realizes that he has some of the traits of a Hyuga (amber eyes and red hair). She decides to ask if he knows anything about the Hyuga Clan, but he denies any knowledge. She requests that if he gets any information that he tell her and that he keep her identity a secret. Hisoka agrees but says that she owes him a favor. She unhappily complies and falls asleep. At the end of the third phase, only 25 contestants remain. Fourth Phase The Fourth Phase is a manhunt on Zevil's Island, wherein the 25 remaining competitors are required to target and acquire their prey's tag. Hanabi gets the number 198. She is the first to depart and wanders around aimlessly, unaware of who 198 is. She bumps into Killua and the two of them talk after bickering. She reveals that her target is 198, and he tells her that he has 199. Hanabi points out that people are tailing him and Killua says that he knows with annoyance. She apologizes for lecturing him on the airship, but she says that she still believes in what she said, just not that it was her place to tell him. He shrugs it off and tells her that he never thought much of their conversation anyway. They continue to talk and stay together for two more days. On the second day, Killua asks her how she was able to finish the Trick Tower so quickly, and she tells him about being with Hisoka. He then asks her why she wants to become a Hunter. She reveals that she is a member of the Hyuga Clan that disappeared and is searching for her family. Killua is shocked because he didn't know there were any survivors. He asks her why she's hiding, and she tells him about waking up with just her sister and the map as well as the note telling her to hide her identity. He then asks why she decided to tell him. She responds that it would be helpful to have a Zoldyck on her side and that it seemed like he would be a good ally if she shows him that she trusts him. Killua is shocked by her calculative motive. On the third day, the Amori Brothers approach Killua and Hanabi. They attack Killua, wanting his tag, but Killua easily steals all three of their tags. Killua disappears after getting them, and Hanabi follows his Nen. He is impressed that she managed to follow him, and decides to give her tag 198. She thanks him and then decides to individually roam about until the end. At the end, only 10 contestants remain. Final Phase Netero calls in each examinee to ask them who they are looking out for and who they least want to fight. She is looking out for #301, Illumi, because he is using Nen to alter his appearance, and she least wants to fight #99, Killua. Three days later, the last trial begins at a committee-run hotel. It is revealed to be a tournament in which a single win results in clearing the exam. Hanabi is matched against Pokkle and easily wins, revealing her fighting technique for the first time. She impresses all of the examinees and leaves the room after her win, not watching any of the matches. She sees Killua leaving himself and recognizes the bloodlust he emanates. She approaches him and asks him what happened, but he ignores her and walks away. When the other contestants finish and leave the room, she asks Kurapika and Leorio what happened. They tell her the story and Hanabi feels bad for Killua. After the lecture, Hanabi returns to her home in Abilities and Powers Nen Battles Relationships Haruka Hyuga Killua Zoldyck Gon Freecs Kurapika Leorio Paradiknight Hiroto Hyuga Hiroyuki Hyuga Hisoka Morow Category:Characters Category:Hyuga Clan